1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light measuring device of the kind obtaining a photometric value by dividing a photographing field into a plurality of areas and by carrying out various computing operations on the luminance information obtained from each of these areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore there have been proposed various light measuring devices of the kind arranged to give an apposite exposure for each photographic picture plane using a plurality of photometric values obtained respectively from a plurality of divided areas of a photographing field. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 51-9271 has disclosed a light measuring device arranged to give as an appropriate photometric value an arithmetic mean value between the maximum and minimum values of outputs of a plurality of photoelectric elements. However, in the case of this device, an under- or over-exposure tends to result from an excessively bright or dark background.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 55-114918 has disclosed a light measuring device wherein a photometric operation is performed by dividing a photographing field into a plurality of areas including a middle area and four peripheral areas encompassing the middle area; a plurality of photometric values thus obtained are normalized by their mean value output; then, the photographing field is classified on the basis of a normalization output thus obtained; and an apposite photometric value is computed from a classification output thus obtained. In accordance with this arrangement, however, an erroneous photometric value might be obtained because the size of a main object to be photographed cannot be clearly grasped by the device.